Ben 10: The 10 Squad
by Jimmy444
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have had a year of silence, but with the return of the Forever Knights and many other villains, they find themselves back in the action. Prepare for character driven stories as well as a bunch of action, humor, mystery, and adventure. Strap yourselves in because this is going to be a wild ride. Each season will consist of 20 episodes.
1. Episode 1

**All Hail The King Pt.1**

Four Forever Knights walk in a quarry, carrying some sort of device. When they arrive at the middle of the quarry, they set device down. One Knight activates the device, causing it to beam a bright, light blue energy ray from the top of the device into the sky. After a few minutes, another energy beam strikes down from the sky onto the ground in front of the Knights. Smoke is created from the impact. The energy beam hitting the ground is collecting atoms from the sky as well as the air around it. With those atoms, it creates a familiar figure. A Knight turns the machine off, and after the smoke clears, they look at the man lying unconscious on the ground. The four Knights kneel down before the body.

"All hail, King George! The mighty king is back!" One Knight shouts.

 ***** _theme song plays_ *****

Ben Tennyson! (beat)

Gwen Tennyson! (beat)

Kevin Levin! (beat)

The 10 Squad! (beat dissolve)

 ***** _theme song ends_ *****

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are sitting together at a round table at Mr. Smoothy's. Ben is chugging down a smoothie as fast as he can. Once he finishes, he sets the empty cup down. Both Gwen and Kevin stare at him, waiting. After a few seconds, Ben releases a huge burp that lasts for ten seconds. When the burp is over, he breathes heavily.

"Nice one, Tennyson!" Kevin says impressed. Kevin gives Ben a high five

"Nice one? That was disgusting. It honestly amazes me how excited you two get over _burping."_ Gwen says with disgust.

"Oh, come on, Gwen, don't act like you weren't impressed! I just set a world record, haha." Ben says enthusiastically. Gwen looks at him with disapproval. Just then, Julian walks over to their table.

"Wow. I see you've finished your 20th smoothie, Ben," Julian says, impressed. "Would you like another?" Gwen interrupts Ben before he can answer.

"I think we're all set here, Julian, thank you though," Gwen says giving him a friendly smile.

"Okay, see ya later!" Julian says as he walks away.

"Aw, seriously, Gwen! You know I wasn't finished!" Ben says, disappointed.

"Yeah, well, I was finished hearing you burp in my ear." she retorts. Kevin chuckles. Ben looks at him.

"What are _you_ laughing at?"

"I'm laughing at how Gwen is pretty much your mother more than your cousin." Kevin replies.

"How is she my mother?"

"Because she always has to stop you from doing something stupid. She always makes sure you're organized. She makes sure you're on time, etc. Need I go on?"

"He does have a point," Gwen adds. I'm getting kind of tired of keeping track of you, Ben, I have my own life to worry about after all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ben says, annoyed. Gwen and Kevin laugh.

Enoch is sitting in his chair in his throne room. Two Forever Knights are standing on the opposite side of the room next to the door. A knock can then be heard.

"Enter," he says calmly. The door opens and Enoch's face becomes one of surprise under his mask as George walks in with two armored figures walking beside him. They walk up to Enoch, who stands up and walks down toward them. "King George? Is that really you?" The old man stares at him for a few seconds, which causes Enoch to sweat under his mask.

"Yes, Enoch, I have returned," George finally says. "These Knights have risen me from the dead."

Enoch kneels before him. "Well, it is good to see you again M'Lord. This is certainly unexpected. I've done my best to run your Empire in your absence."

"I see," George says cooly. "Here is what's going to happen now. The Forever Knights will have new armor. The armor will give them abilities similar to that of an Esoterica soldier. The blacksmiths have already begun production on them. They should be finished with the first few by now. Also, you may rise, my friend. You needn't bow to me again."

"Understood, sir. What do you have planned?"

"We shall target one man and his lackeys, who have been a thorn in our side for many years." George replies.

"But you and he worked together to fight Daigon." Enoch says, confused.

"It was a temporary alliance. We must now end Ben Tennyson."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin walk home from Mr. Smoothy's as night falls. They turn a corner and walk down a very quiet street.

"When I wake up tomorrow, the first thing I'm doing is going back to Mr. Smoothy's and ordering another 20." Ben says.

"I'm sure you will," Gwen says. "Don't come crying to me when you throw up after."

"There isn't a chance of that happening!" Ben says matter-of-factly.

"We'll see," Gwen replies confidently.

"I'm with Gwen on this one, you're definitely gonna throw up within the next day or two." Kevin puts in.

"Oh, of course you're gonna side with your girlfriend," Ben says mockingly. Kevin rolls his eyes.

"He's siding with the person who's gonna be right." Gwen says.

"Wanna bet?" Ben asks with a smirk.

"Sure, even though I hate bets," Gwen responds.

"Alright, if I win this bet, you have buy my smoothies for the next year, no matter how many I want." Ben says.

"If I win, you'll have to do my chores for me for the next month. No matter what time of day it is, you have to come over my house and do what I do." Gwen says.

"It's a deal, Cous," Ben agrees confidently. "Man, you're gonna be so upset when you have to buy my smoothies for me." They both shake hands in agreement to the bet. Kevin looks at his phone.

"So, at 9:14PM tomorrow, we'll see who the winner is," he says. Ben and Gwen nod. Suddenly, they hear a voice from behind them.

"Tennyson and lackeys, prepare to meet your doom!" the voice shouts. The three of them turn around and see four figures in upgraded Forever Knight armor.

"Forever Knights? We haven't seen them in like a year!" Kevin says, the surprise in his voice noticeable. The four Knights form yellow electric energy balls in their hands.

"And they have Esoterica powers?" Ben puts in. "This is interesting."

"It sure is." Gwen agrees.

"Alright, team," Ben begins. "It's hero time!"

Kevin reaches over to a street pole next to him and absorbs the metal. Gwen ignites her Mana. Ben activates the Omnitrix, swipes around for a few seconds, then presses down on the alien of his choice. He transforms into Spidermonkey.

"Spidermonkey!" he shouts while making his signature monkey noises. "Aw, man, I wanted Humungousaur!" he adds with disappointment.

"You're still yelling out the names of your aliens? That's pretty lame, bro," Kevin says.

"Guys, there's no time for chatter, we have to focus on our enemies!" Gwen reminds them eagerly.

"Gwen's right, let's go!" Spidermonkey exclaims.

The three of them run at the Knights who also run at The 10 Squad. Kevin and one Knight tackle each other while Gwen defends herself against two other Knights. Ben is taking on the leader.

"You and your servants will die tonight, Tennyson!" the leader yells.

While struggling with his Knight, Kevin looks over at the leader. " _Servant?!_ You must have me mistaken for someone else, cause I ain't a servant to anyone!"

The leader throws and energy ball at Ben, who dodges it. Ben then shoots a web at the leader who grabs it, yanks it toward him which causes Ben to fly at him. The leader raises a hand to punch Ben, but Ben spins and kicks the leader in the face. The leader yells out as he falls to the ground.

"That's what happens when you mess with the legendary Ben Tennyson!"

Gwen dodges an attack from one of the Knights and throws a Mana disc at the other. The Mana disk hits the other, sending him back and on top of the leader. Kevin receives a punch from his adversary, but forms two metal blocks with his hands. He uses those metal blocks to smack the Knight in the head. He then pushes the Knight onto his fellow unconscious friends.

"Who's the servant now?" Kevin says mockingly.

Gwen continues to defend herself against the last standing Knight. Ben sees this and shoots a web at him. Once the web attaches to the Knight, Ben swings him onto his unconscious group. Gwen takes a breath. Ben reverts back to human and dusts his hands.

"Too easy." he says. Kevin exudes the metal. The Knights suddenly vanish.

"Hm, that was odd," Gwen states.

"It sure was," Ben agrees. "I thought we'd be rusty after almost a year of silence, but we did really well. Good work, team." The three of them begin to walk again.

 **Fade out/fade in**

"What shall be their punishment for failing us?" Enoch asks.

George, sitting in the throne Enoch once sat in, looks at the four unconscious Knights. He then looks at Enoch.

"There will be no punishment, Enoch. They have not failed us. The Tennyson's now know that The Forever Knights have returned. They will have a night filled with fear. You will lead wave two tomorrow morning."

"I understand," Enoch replies. "I am excited to see the look on Tennyson's face when he sees me again. It will be priceless." Enoch grins under his mask.

The next morning, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin return to Mr. Smoothy's. Ben orders ten smoothies while the other two order one.

"Wow, you really wanna lose this bet, huh?" Gwen asks him.

"I've been doing this for years, Gwen, I'm telling you, there's no way I'm throwing up!" Ben tells her.

"Famous last words…" Kevin puts in.

Julian comes over with a plate full of smoothies.

"Thank you, Julian." Gwen says him, giving him a smile.

"I should be one thank you guys," Julian says. You're the main reason I'm still in business. I don't really get many customers except for you three."

"How about this, we'll give this location a shout out and people will definitely come, seeing as how a celebrity comes here." Ben tells him.

"Wow, very humble, Ben…" Gwen puts in sarcastically.

"You'd do that for me, Ben?" Julian asks, surprised.

"Of course, man!" Ben replies. "You're an awesome dude, your service is excellent, and the smoothies are delicious!"

Julian becomes giddy with excitement. "Oh my gosh, thank you! I gotta go tell my mom!" Julian runs away. Kevin mockingly laughs at him. Gwen frowns at him and elbows him in the stomach.

"Ah! What did I do?" he says, rubbing his stomach.

Gwen frowns. "You laughed at Julian."

"Yeah, so?" Kevin says, as if it shouldn't be a big deal.

"There was no need for that, he's a sweet guy!" Gwen exclaims.

"Yeah, Kevin, you don't have to bully a _sweet_ guy," Ben says mockingly. Gwen looks over at Ben, giving him a death stare. Ben begins to sweat.

"Yikes. I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end of that." Kevin says.

An explosion suddenly goes off behind them. The three of them immediately jump up from the table and turn around in attack position. There is a bunch of smoke in the parking lot. Out of the smoke comes Enoch with four Forever Knights. Ben's eyes widen with shock.

" _Enoch?!"_

Enoch smiles evilly under his mask. "Hello, Benjamin Tennyson. It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, like 7 years." Ben replies, still in shock.

Enoch turns his head to look at Gwen. "Ah, and how could I forget the lovely Gwendolyn Tennyson. It is _very_ good to see you again."

"Hey!" Kevin yells. "Watch how you talk to my girl!"

Enoch looks at Kevin. " Ah, yes, there is the legendary Kevin Levin that I've heard so many wonderful things about." he says with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

" _Legendary,_ huh?" Kevin says, not recognizing the sarcasm.

"Wow, both of you need to humble yourselves." Gwen says to Kevin and Ben.

"Silence!" Enoch interrupts. "Prepare to die!"

Enoch and his Knights run at The 10 Squad. Kevin quickly absorbs the wood from the table, Gwen ignites her Mana and Ben transforms into NRG. The three of them prepare for attack as two Knights each jump at Gwen and Kevin. Enoch jumps at Ben.

Gwen dodges her opponent's attacks with her Mana as Kevin shares punches with his two Knights. Ben shoots Enoch with an energy beam before Enoch can do anything. Enoch slides back a bit.

"You shouldn't have come back, Enoch." Ben, as NRG, says.

Enoch raises his right arm, extends his hand, and releases a beam of his own which sends Ben flying into the smoothie shack that Julian works inside of. The shack falls apart.

"Nooooo!" Julian screams. "My shack!"

"Do not worry, Julian, I will fix it, I promise!" NRG tells him.

Julian releases a sad moan as Ben gets up and runs back into the fight. Ben and Enoch stand a few feet apart from one another, both ready to attack again.

"I've been looking forward to this." Enoch says.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Enoch." NRG warns.

"Good… twice the pride, double the fall." Enoch says as he smirks under his mask.

Both Ben and Enoch shoot laser beams at each other. The beams lock together between them and they both try to send it into their enemy.

Meanwhile, Gwen heel kicks a Knight in the face and throws a Mana disc at the other while Kevin slams his two Knights' heads together.

"Yo, Enoch! Your boys suck!" Kevin yells out. Enoch turns his head to look at Kevin. This distraction allows Ben to gain the upper hand and send his laser back into Enoch. Enoch flies toward Gwen.

" _Turbo!"_ A big gust of Mana wind hits Enoch and sends him flying toward Kevin. Kevin punches Enoch in the chin which makes Enoch's helmet come off as he lands face first into the ground. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin surround him. Enoch, helmet off, gets up on his hands and knees, still keeping his head down.

"After all these years, I think it's about time we see the face behind the mask, dontcha think, guys?" Gwen says.

"I agree," NRG says.

"I can't really agree or disagree since this is the first time I'm meeting him." Kevin admits.

Kevin grabs Enoch and lifts him off the ground. He then lifts his head up. Ben and Gwen gasp as they look upon Enoch's real face.

A man with long, straight hair that stops at his shoulders looks upon them with light green eyes and tan colored skin. He also sports a stubble goatee. He smiles evilly at them, revealing his perfectly straight, white teeth as well as showing off his hard jawline.

"Wow…" Gwen says, the amazement in her voice obvious.

"Do you like what you see, Ms. Tennyson?" Enoch asks confidently. Gwen doesn't answer.

The Omnitrix times out and Ben reverts back to himself.

"I always thought you'd be uglier," Ben admits. "You're better looking than Kevin, honestly."

"Wow, thanks Tennyson…" Kevin says.

"Levin, it appears your best friend and even your girlfriend enjoy looking at me." Enoch says. Kevin looks at Gwen, who continues to stare at Enoch in an almost dreamy fashion. Kevin spins Enoch around so that they face each other. Kevin examines Enoch's face.

"Nah, you ain't all that." Kevin, still in wood, punches Enoch hard in the face. Enoch falls to the ground, unconscious. Enoch and the other four Knights are then vanish. Kevin exudes the wood.

"Well, there they go again," Kevin says, annoyed. "They'll probably come back again for a trifecta."

Kevin looks at Ben and Gwen; the former is on his phone, the latter looking at the empty spot that was once occupied by unconscious Knights. Kevin shakes his head at her before returning his attention to Ben. "Ben what are you doing?"

Ben remains on his phone, but fixes his attention so he can talk to Kevin. "Oh, I'm making an Instagram story telling my fans what just happened. I can't believe I have 4.5 million followers, that's crazy! I'm a real celebrity. Julie has 3.7 million, Gwen has 2.3, and Kevin you only have 875k."

"Yeah, because I barely use Instagram," Kevin retorts. "Anyway, I think it's time to get on with our day."

Ben finishes up on Instagram and Gwen snaps out of it. The three of them leave the scene. Julian, who they've forgotten about, sits in the rubble of his shack, crying.

 _ **Fade out & fade in**_

Enoch stands before George who is still sitting in the throne. George strokes his beard.

"It is now time for the final wave. You will once again bring four Knights with you to attack Tennyson. When you let him defeat you, that is when I will reveal myself. And you needn't worry, I will have two guards by my side."

"Very good, M'Lord, very good." Enoch responds.

George notices Enoch's helmetess face. "Enoch, you have a good face. Never wear a helmet again."

Enoch smirks.

It is now evening. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are sitting on a bench at a park. Ben's stomach begins to growl aggressively. Gwen looks over at him with a confident smile.

"That doesn't sound too good." she says to him in a mocking, yet confident tone.

"Don't worry about it, Cous, you're not winning this bet." Ben says, although not sounding too reassuring.

"There's still four hours left so we'll see." she responds.

"Tennyson!"

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin jump off the bench and turn around to see Enoch and four Knights behind them.

"Enoch, back so soon, huh? You couldn't handle being beaten once so you came back for a second defeat?" Ben asks.

"I see you still have the same sense of humour as when you were a child," Enoch retorts. "Either way… Knights, eliminate the lackeys!"

"I ain't no lackey!" Kevin yells in frustration.

The Knights run at Gwen and Kevin. Kevin quickly absorbs the wood on the bench before he is tackled by two Knights. Gwen is only barely able to throw a Mana shield up to protect herself as a Knight tries to punch her. She keeps it up as they use their energy balls to hit it repeatedly. Enoch walks toward Ben as Ben activates the Omnitrix.

"Humungousaur will make quick work of you!" Ben presses down on the Omnitrix and transforms into Lodestar. "Lodestar! Not what I was going for, but I can work with this."

"Wouldn't Lodestar be better anyway, seeing as how the Knights' armor is made out of metal?" Gwen asks as she continues to struggle against the Knights' attack.

"Gwen, there is a reason why you are the smartest member of our team." Ben replies. Ben lifts his arm up to Enoch and uses his magnetic abilities to repeatedly launch Enoch up into the sky and slam him back down into the ground. "This is quite fun."

"Maybe for you!" Kevin says as he also struggles with his Knights.

After Ben slams Enoch into the ground one last time, he turns his head to look at Kevin who is being punched again and again.

"Please excuse me, Kevin, while I help my cousin first." Lodestar says.

"Ugh, you're such a little turd sometimes, Tennyson!"

Ben turns to Gwen who shield is cracking. Ben lifts the two Knights into the air and swings them around right into the two Knights that Kevin is fighting. The four Knights smash into a tree and fall to the ground unconscious.

"Took you long enough!" Kevin yells.

"Seriously," Gwen adds in agreement.

"Please do not rush me, I hate being rushed," Lodestar says with some sass.

"I bet you don't like to feel pain either!" Kevin says angrily while clenching his fist. Lodestar and Kevin begin walking toward each other. Gwen jumps in between the two of them.

"Alright, guys, let's relax here." Gwen says eagerly. Ben reverts back to human and looks straight at Kevin with a smug look on his face.

"Only the weak resort straight to violence."

"Ben, shut up!" Gwen insists.

Kevin and Ben stare each other down. Laughter is then heard behind them. They turn and look at Enoch, who has gotten back up on his feet. They get ready to attack him again, but he puts his hands out as if to say that he is surrendering.

"There is no need to attack me again," Enoch says with a hint of worry. "I have no interest in continuing the fight at the moment because I must tell you something."

"What could you possibly say that's any interest to us?" Ben asks.

Enoch smiles evilly. "Oh, trust me, Tennyson, you'll _really_ want to hear this."

"Then spit it out already!" Ben says, impatient.

"The three of you, in mere seconds, are about to come face to face with an _old_ adversary," Enoch begins. "He is more powerful than ever, and he _will_ destroy you."

"Old adversary?" Ben says, confused. "Driscoll?"

"Even older than him," Enoch states.

Ben looks at Gwen and Kevin in confusion. They shrug their shoulders. Enoch steps back as a cloud of smoke appears in front of him. In the smoke, three figures are seen. Once the smoke clears, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin look upon Old George. Their eyes widen immediately.

"Whao, old indeed," Gwen says, baffled. "But how?"

"Yeah," Kevin begins, also baffled. "We saw Daigon turn you into dust."

George stares at them for a moment before answering. "You children needn't worry about how I have returned. All you need to worry about now, are your lives, which I have come to destroy."

Ben is at a loss for words. His mouth and eyes are wide open. His body also begins to tremble. George locks eyes with Ben.

"Yes, fear me, child," he says coldly. "It is over for you, Benjamin, it is over."

George, Enoch, and the two guards begin walking toward the trio.

 **To Be Continued…**

Credits

 **Characters:**

Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance)

Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance)

Kevin Levin (first re-appearance)

Julian (first re-appearance)

 **Villains:**

King George (first re-appearance)

Enoch (first re-appearance)

Forever Knights (first re-appearance)

 **Aliens Used:**

Spidermonkey (first re-appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur)

NRG (first re-appearance)

Lodestar (first re-appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur)

Trivia

Ben 10: The 10 Squad takes place one year after Ben 10: Omniverse.

Most of Omniverse is not canon in this story. For example: The majority of arcs 4-8 are not canon, all Omniverse flashbacks are not canon, Ben and Julie have not drifted apart, Gwen and Kevin have not gone to college, etc.

Ben has access to every alien that was unlocked in Omniverse.

This story is named The 10 Squad because The Plumbers have created teams of five and every team has a name.


	2. Episode 2

**All Hail The King Pt 2**

George, Enoch, and the two guards walk toward our heroes, eager to kill. Gwen throws up a shield which the four enemies walk into.

"This will not hold us forever, girl," George says with hate in his heart.

"D-dude," Ben stutters. "Why are you doing this? I thought we were on good terms! We helped each other in the fight against Daigon!"

"It was a temporary alliance, you imbecile," George replies harshly. "You've been a nuisance to the Forever Knights for far too long now. It ends here.

"No, it doesn't," Ben tells him. He activates the Omnitrix, swipes around and presses down on it. "Fasttrack!" Ben grabs Gwen and Kevin, and speeds away.

"You can run, Tennyson, but you cannot hide!" George calls after him.

 ***** theme song plays *****

Ben, as Fasttrack, runs with Gwen and Kevin on his shoulders as fast as he can. After a while, the Omnitrix times out and the trio fly in the air before landing on the ground and sliding for a few feet. They finally come to a stop and lay in pain.

"Smoothe landing, Tennyson," Kevin moans on the ground.

"Sorry," Ben says in regret as he and Kevin get up. They look at Gwen who is still unconscious.

"GWEN!" Kevin yells in fear. He and Ben run over to her. Kevin lifts her upper body up. "Babe, speak to me, come on!"

"Gwen, I am so sorry, please be okay!" Ben says.

Gwen begins to stir in Kevin's arms. She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Kevin and Ben.

"Oh, my gosh," Kevin says in relief as he hugs Gwen, tears almost forming in his eyes. He pulls away, but still holds her in his arms. They lock eyes and he smiles at her.

"What even happened?" she manages.

"I made a quick escape with the two of you on my shoulders. The Omnitrix timed out and we sort of crash landed." Ben admits.

"Oh, well, at least we got away from the Forever Knights," Gwen says. Kevin helps her up.

"So, you're not mad at me, then?" Ben hesitantly asks with a slight nervous smile.

"Oh, I am," Gwen confirms. "I'll get you back when you lose the bet, don't worry."

"Oh," Ben says, taken aback. "Well, you're not winning, Gwen."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, since my stomach didn't growl after running, I think I'm all good." Ben says with a confident smile.

"Don't get too cocky now, Tennyson," Kevin chimes in. "There's still a few more hours left. And I'm sure all the fighting we're about to do again will certainly rumble your stomach."

Ben looks at Kevin with an annoyed look on his face. "Jeez, Kev, you're totally whipped! You really _are_ a lackey!"

"What'd you just say, Tennyson?!" Kevin says angrily while clenching his fists.

"Boys, play nice," Gwen says, stern.

"You should worry about fighting us instead of fighting one another," a voice comes from their side. They turn and see George, Enoch, and the two guards standing a few feet away.

"What the-! How did you find us so quickly?!" Ben asks frantically.

"You mustn't have heard me, Tennyson," George begins. "As you were running away like a coward, I told you that you can run, but you cannot hide."

Ben immediately activates the Omnitrix, swipes around, and presses down. He turns into Four Arms.

"Okay, it's time to rumble!" he shouts. George steps out of the way as Ben tackles Enoch. The two guards then attack Gwen and Kevin.

George looks on as his men fight his enemies. He focuses his attention specifically to Enoch and Ben. Ben, as Four Arms, punches Enoch in the chest which causes Enoch to slide back a few feet.

"Give it a rest, Enoch, I just defeated you earlier, do you _really_ think you stand a chance?" Ben says with confidence.

"Oh, you young people and your stupidity. You still haven't realized that I let you win," Enoch snaps back.

"You didn't let me win, I beat you fair and square!" Ben insists.

"Very well then," Enoch says in annoyance. "Come at me, Tennyson. I will not move."

"You're _inviting_ me to beat you up again? Wow, this is great!" Ben lunges at Enoch, upper right arm ready to strike. Ben attempts to land the punch on Enoch's face, but fails as yellow electric energy deflects it. Ben looks at Enoch with a shocked expression on his face.

Enoch smiles evilly at him. "The Esoterica sure did have extremely powerful technology." Ben punches again, but this time as his fist touches the yellow electric energy, it fries him and sends him flying away.

In between defending herself, Gwen looks up as Four Arms flies through the sky. "Ben!" she screams in worry. She immediately returns her attention to her attacker as she quickly deflects a blow.

Ben lands hard on the ground about a mile away from the action. He reverts back to human and passes out. Back at the action, George looks at Enoch.

"Well done, Enoch," he begins. "Now, go finish him."

"It will be done, sir," Enoch responds. He begins running over to where Ben is.

Kevin, who has been unable to absorb anything this entire time, does his best to dodge the guard that is swinging at him with an electric sword. The guard stops swinging and pushes his sword toward Kevin in a stabbing motion. Kevin only barely manages to dodge.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!" Kevin says with a hint of fear in his voice.

A few feet away, Gwen continues to dodge her attacker by throwing up shields. "Ugh, these guys just won't quit! Do they ever get tired?"

"No, they do not, little girl," George responds calmly.

Kevin dodges another attack. "Whao, bro, you might not wanna call her little girl."

George gives a slight chuckle. "Do you think I actually fear this inferior, weak, little girl, Levin?"

"Well, welcome to your funeral," Kevin says, dodging another attack. George, Kevin, and the guard freeze as a loud cracking noise is heard. They turn and look at Gwen, who is standing above the guard she was fighting. She looks up at George, her eyes glowing with Mana.

"I dare you to call me _little girl_ again," she warns.

George keeps a calm demeanor. "As I said, I do not fear you… little girl.

Gwen lifts her arm and points two fingers at George. A beam of Mana is released and smacks into George, sending him flying away from the scene. Gwen does the same to the guard fighting Kevin. She then falls to the ground. Kevin runs over to her.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Kevin asks eagerly.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responds. "I didn't wanna have to do that, but he forced my hand, literally and figuratively."

Kevin smiles. "He sure did," Kevin helps her up. "Let's go help Ben before it's too late.

 _ **Fade out & fade in**_

Enoch reaches Ben who is laying in a crater created from the impact of the fall, still unconscious. He grins as he looks at his fallen opponent. "So what now, Tennyson? Oh, that's right, you die." Enoch raises his arm to Ben, ready to deliver the final blow.

Before Enoch can finish the job, a loud noise is heard from behind them. He turns around, but cannot see the cause of the noise. He turns back to look at Ben who is no longer laying where he once was. "Tennyson!" Enoch screams angrily.

"Yeah?"

Enoch looks around. "Where are you, you pathetic peasant?!"

Enoch's answer is given when he is hit on the top of his head. The hit causes him to fall to the ground in a dazed confusion. He turns over to see Ben standing over him.

"I was in the air the whole time, idiot," Ben mockingly exclaims. "Who's the peasant now?" Enoch passes out. "Yeah, you are."

Gwen and Kevin reach Ben. "Ben, are you okay?" Gwen asks.

Ben turns around to face them. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ben's stomach begins to growl aggressively. He puts his hands on it.

Gwen gives a cocky smile. "You sure?"

Ben mockingly smiles back at her. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Alright, let's go, I wanna make it home in time for dinner," Kevin says.

Enoch begins to regain consciousness. As he opens his eyes and his vision refocuses, he sees George and the two guards standing above. He then remembers the events that recently transpired.

"Get up, Enoch, do you really think you are going to rest here forever? Enoch gets up immediately. "I am highly disappointed in you. You were not supposed to fail this time."

Enoch looks at the ground. "I am sorry, m'lord," he says weakly. "I will not fail you again."

"You'd better hope not… for your sake."

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Kevin's garage. Kevin looks at a clock nearby. "30 minutes left," he says.

"Gwen, just accept that you're not winning this bet." Ben says confidently. "I have a stomach of steel!"

"You'll probably puke seconds before the bet ends, so I'm not worried." she shoots back.

"You will not live long enough to see the results of your petty bet," Enoch's voice comes from the garage entrance.

Kevin gets up. "Hey! Get out of my garage!"

"No."

"Don't worry, Kev, we'll force him out of your garage. It's hero time!" Ben shouts as he transforms into Big Chill and yells out his name.

"Stop yelling out their names!" Kevin says angrily.

"No." Ben says as he flies toward Enoch. Ben makes himself intangible as he flies through Enoch, causing Enoch to become frozen in ice.

"Well, that was pretty easy… for us." Gwen says.

"And embarrassing for him," Kevin adds, nodding toward Enoch.

"I highly doubt that it's over," Ben says. "Those two guards are probably hiding somewhere."

Ben's theory is proven correct as he is shot out of the air and smacks into his teammates. They look up at the garage entrance and see the two guards walking inside.

"Why does everyone always wanna mess up my garage?!" Kevin moans.

"Quit whining and fight!" Ben snaps as he gets back up and flies toward the guards. Kevin rolls his eyes at Ben.

"I'll get you a new garage for your birthday." Gwen says sarcastically as she gets up, ignites her Mana, and runs after Ben. Kevin sighs as he absorbs wood from a shelf behind him and joins the fight.

The two guards put up quite a fight against their three enemies. This long fight allows Enoch to unfreeze himself.

"Ah, much better," he says. Before he can finish composing himself, a guard is thrown into him sending both of them flying out of the garage. The same thing happens to the other guard.

"Just face it, Enoch," Ben, still as Big Chill, begins. "You will never beat us." We're too much for you to handle."

Enoch growls as he and the guards are teleported away. Ben reverts back to human and Kevin exudes the the wood.

"20 minutes left by the way," Kevin says, breaking the silence. Ben and Gwen look at each other.

"You're gonna feel like such a chump when you have to buy my smoothies, I can't wait!" Ben says, excitedly.

"I think it's gonna be you who feels like a chump when you have to do all my chores because there's no way I'm wasting money on smoothies." Gwen says back.

"But you're gonna have to when you lose," Ben says, smirking.

"We'll see in 20 minutes," Gwen responds.

"I didn't realize my lieutenant was such a failure!" George says angrily. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"So many attacks in such a short period of time has done a number on my energy, sir," Enoch quickly answers. "If you allowed us to wait the night and strike again in the morning, I can assure you that we will get the job done."

George stands right in front of Enoch's face. After a few seconds, he slaps him. "Fool! There is no waiting! You must end them before their little bet expires! I have already told you this! Is there something I am saying that you do not understand?!"

"No, sir, I understand. I apologize."

"You have one last chance, Enoch, one last chance. Lead the guards to victory. If you fail me again, you _will_ suffer consequences." George warns.

George walks back to the throne and sits on it. Enoch turns around and exits the room, eyes almost filling with tears.

 _ **Fade out & fade in**_

"Can they just come back already, I'm so ready for this next attack." Ben says impatiently. "I really wanna have the satisfaction of not only defeating Enoch so many times in one night, but also beating Gwen in a bet. I don't know what else could make it the best night ever once those two things happen."

Gwen gives Ben a death glare which causes him to laugh nervously. The nerves cause his stomach to growl which puts a confident smile back on Gwen's face.

"There's still 10 more minutes, your stomach is really cutting it close." Kevin says.

"Wow, Kevin, I'm quite disappointed in you," Ben begins. "What happened to bros before… nevermind."

"Bros before what, Ben?" Gwen asks calmly.

"Oh nothing," Ben answers. Gwen gets up and backs Ben into a wall.

"No, tell me," she insists. "I wanna know what you were about to call me."

Ben begins to sweat and his stomach begins to growl again. "I-I didn't call you anything. If you noticed, I stopped myself."

"Ah, I see we arrive in another instance of your fighting one another instead of us," Enoch says. The trio turn their head and Ben smiles.

"Yes!" he screams. Ben slides away from Gwen. "Back for one last beatdown?"

"Ha, you are _so_ funny, Tennyson?" Enoch says sarcastically.

"I know right?" Ben answers mockingly. He motions at Gwen and Kevin. "These two laugh at my jokes all the time!"

Enoch looks at Gwen and Kevin, who are looking at Ben with annoyed expressions. "By their lack of response as well as the expressions on their faces, I would assume that what you have said is not true."

"Whatever. The only thing that's gonna be true is when I kick your booty again." Ben counters. He activates the Omnitrix, swipes around and presses down. He transforms into Swampfire.

Enoch unsheathes a sword and holds it in attack position. "It looks like your friends are not interested in helping you."

Ben turns around to see his two companions standing there, arms crossed. "Seriously?"

"You got this, Tennyson, he's just one dude," Kevin begins.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna beat him again, so do it." Gwen finishes.

"What about the guards?"

"The guards have not joined me this time," Enoch answers for him.

Ben turns back around to face Enoch and smiles. "Oh, this is gonna be great then!" He ignites fireballs in his hands and throws them at Enoch who deflects both with his sword.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, Tennyson."

Ben tackles Enoch out of the garage and they both begin attacking wildly; punching each other in the face, kicking in the stomach, sword swinging, fireball throwing.

"Wow, you're actually putting up a fight this time," Ben says, surprised.

"I could say the same to you," Enoch counters. Enoch catches Ben off guard and cuts his right arm off with the sword. "Ah, that felt nice."

"It sure did," Ben agrees. His arm grows back, shocking Enoch. Ben lifts his hand up and sprays gas in Enoch's face.

Enoch growls as he moves back, shielding his eyes. Ben runs forward and punches Enoch in the face again, which causes his enemy to fall to the ground. Ben then throws seeds at Enoch, which turn into vines and wrap themselves around the Knight.

"Just face it Enoch, you're no match for the legendary Ben Tennyson!" Ben mocks.

Enoch opens his eyes to look at Ben, revealing all the red in his eyes. "Yikes!" Ben says. "Looks like I got you good with that gas."

Gwen and Kevin walk up to either side of Ben. Kevin nods in approval. Enoch is then teleported away. Ben reverts back to human.

"Honestly, I wish that fight would've lasted longer. I'm quite disappointed with him." Ben admits.

Enoch kneels before George.

"I am extremely disappointed with you Enoch," the old man says. "I expected more from you." It seems that good looks cannot help with fighting performance." What have you to say for yourself?"

"I am sorry, King, I am. I truly believe, though, that if I was allowed rest, I would have performed better." Enoch replies.

"The oldest excuse in the book. Guards, bring Enoch to the punishment room and teach him a lesson, please."

Enoch looks up at George with horror on his face. The two guards grab Enoch's arms and drag him out of the throne room.

"Peasant."

Ben's stomach begins to growl aggressively. "Uh oh, I feel something coming up!" He says.

"Bad timing, there's 20 seconds left." Kevin says.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna win," Gwen says pleased.

The aggressive growling continues for 15 more seconds. Ben makes a motion with his head as if he is going to throw up. He runs over to Gwen, but instead of throwing up, he burps loudly and aggressively in her face.

"And with that, the bet is over." Kevin tells them.

Gwen's face is mixed with disgust and shock.

"I told you, Gwen, I have a stomach of steel." Ben says happily. "You'll probably wanna get a job soon because you're gonna be spending a lot of money on smoothies for a while."

Kevin walks over to Ben and gives him a high five. "Honestly, Tennyson, I was on your side the whole time. I was only pretending to be on Gwen's side so that she'd let her guard down. I've seen how many smoothies you can drink, I know how well your stomach can handle it."

Gwen looks at Kevin. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight." she says annoyed. She then walks away. Kevin chuckles and walks after her. Ben looks after them with a smile on his face.

"Ben?" a voice calls from behind him.

He turns around and is filled with surprise and joy. "Julie!? You're back!" They hug each other and share a kiss. It's so good to see you again, but I thought your family would be on vacation for a lot longer?"

"We were, but we had to come back early. Something about my dad's job." Julie tells him.

"Oh, well, I'm glad that you're back. We just defeated the Forever Knights and I beat Gwen in a bet. And now the day ends with my girlfriend returning, this is awesome!"

Julie smiles and chuckles. "Well, I have even more good news for you."

"What is it?"

"I spoke with Max before coming over here, and I'm now officially a Plumber! And not only that, but I'm also part of your team now!"

"Julie, that's incredible!" Ben says with glee. Ben takes out his phone. "I wanna take a picture with you and post it on my Instagram story."

"Oh, okay," Julie says.

They take the picture and Ben opens Instagram. His eyes open wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" Julie asks.

"I just got a follow from someone who I haven't seen in a while. And I also didn't expect them follow me." Ben answers.

"What's the account name?" Julie asks.

Ben shows her and she becomes surprised as well.

"Let's not dwell on this too much, because I wanna catch up with Gwen and Kevin so we can tell them about the exciting news of you joining our team!" Ben says, excited.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Julie agrees.

The two of them run after Gwen and Kevin to tell them about the good news…

 **End**

Credits

 **Characters:**

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson

Kevin Levin

Julie Yamamoto (first re-appearance)

 **Villains:**

King George

Enoch

Forever Knights

 **Aliens Used:**

Fasttrack (first re-appearance)

Four Arms (first re-appearance)

Big Chill (first re-appearance)

Swampfire (first re-appearance)

Trivia

• Julie becomes a Plumber and joins The 10 Squad.

• Swampfire was originally not planned for this episode. Rath was going to be used instead.

• Gwen loses the bet against Ben and now has to pay for his smoothies, which will be a recurring theme throughout the season.

• After failing George again, Enoch is taken to the punishment room to be taught a lesson. There he was beaten and tortured.

• More details about the person who followed Ben on Instagram will be revealed throughout the season. The person themselves will return in a later season in the series.


	3. Episode 3

**Ninja Dad**

Ben and Julie sit on the couch in Ben's living room, watching Sumo Slammers. As they watch TV, Ben obnoxiously sips on a smoothie. Julie looks at him, slightly annoyed.

"You're really enjoying that smoothie, huh?" she asks.

"Oh totally!" Ben answers. "It tastes so much better knowing it was bought with Gwen's money instead of mine."

After a few minutes, Ben's dad, Carl, walks in. He greets them. "Hey,son, hey, Julie,"

"Morning, Dad," Ben says.

"Good morning, Mr. Tennyson," Julie says.

"Julie please, call me Carl," He insists.

"Sorry," Julie begins. "I just haven't because every time I think of the name Carl, I think about _The Walking Dead_ and how they just killed off Carl. Such a stupid move on their part. Gott N. Simple is such an idiot."

"I agree. The show was supposed to be about Rick and Carl, and now Rick is leaving too, so what's the point anymore?" Ben chimes in.

Carl nods in agreement. "Well, I'm gonna be in the garage if you need me. I have some organizing to do."

"Alright, Dad, have fun," Ben tells him. Carl leaves for the garage.

Carl spends the next hour organizing and cleaning up the garage. As he finishes up, he comes to the last box. Inside that box, he sees something that piques his interest. He reaches in and grabs an ancient sword.

"Woah," he says. "I remember when my Grandad gave this to Dad, who gave it to me. I'm gonna have to give it to Ben at some point to continue the family tradition."

Carl begins playing around with the sword, swinging it all about. He then holds the sword in front of him with both hands in a defense position. Suddenly, he becomes frozen and the sword begins to release sparks.

"What the heck is going on?! Why can't I move?!"

Ben and Julie continue watching TV. Ben's mom, Sandra, walks in the living room.

"Hello, dear, hello, Julie," she says warmly.

"Hi, Mom," Ben says quickly without looking away from the TV.

"Hi, Mrs. Tennyson!" Julie says, looking at her.

"Now, Julie, I'm sure my husband must've already told you this, but please call us by our names." Sandra insists.

Julie giggles nervously. "Sorry… Sandra. It really just feels odd to me to call you by your actual names."

"It's okay, dear, I understand that it'll take time to get used to doing that, no worries at all. Have either of you seen Carl?"

"Yeah, he went in the garage to clean up," Julie answers.

A loud bang is heard which startles all of them.

"That sounds like it came from the garage!" Sandra says in worry. The three of them run to the garage door and burst it open. They see a figure on its hands and knees in the middle of the room. The figure has a sword in its right hand.

"Where's Dad?" Ben asks.

The figure snaps its head to the side to look at Ben, Julie, and Sandra. It gets up and swings the sword in their direction, releasing an energy beam at them.

"Look out!" Sandra yells.

 ***** theme song plays *****

(Julie is added to the credits)

The figure is gone. Sandra had ran back inside the house. Ben and Julie weren't fortunate enough to escape. As Sandra re-enters the garage, she sees her son and his girlfriend trapped under a large shelf that was knocked over in the chaos.

"Ben! Julie!" she screams in fear. She runs over and tries unsuccessfully to lift the shelf off of them.

"Mom…" Ben moans in pain. "My left arm is sticking out, activate the Omnitrix."

Sandra then notices that Ben's left arm is indeed sticking out from the shelf. She activates it and then presses down on it. Ben turns into Four Arms and immediately throws the shelf off of him and Julie. He reverts back to human and helps Julie up.

"Are the two of you alright?" Sandra asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Mom." Ben answers.

"I'm okay." Julie answers.

"Good." Sandra says. "What do we do about Carl? What even happened to him?"

"I have no idea." Ben admits. Just then, Ben gets an alert on his phone. He turns his phone on and a video plays.

" _Good morning, everyone, this is Will Harangue from the Will Harangue Nation. We have several reports as well as video footage of what looks to be a ninja, roaming around and wrecking havoc all over Bellwood! I guarantee this is the work of that menace Ben Tennyson. People, when are we going to take action against this threat to society? How many more of us have to get hurt because of him? Why-"_ Ben turns his phone off.

"So what that… "ninja", Carl? How could he even be a ninja? I've never seen him do anything of the sort a day in my life." Sandra says, perplexed.

"This is so confusing." Julie adds. "Carl or not we have to stop him before he continues wrecking havoc."

"I know we do, but we have to know what's going on so we know _how_ to stop him." Ben says.

"How do we figure out what's going on?" Sandra asks.

"We talk to someone, and I know just who we need to talk to." Ben answers.

Ben, Julie, and Sandra are at Mr. Smoothy's, waiting for Ben's contact. Julian approaches them.

"Hey, Julian." Ben greets him.

"Hi, Ben, don't you know that there's a ninja out there wrecking havoc all over town?"

"Of course I know, the ninja is my dad… I think. I'm waiting for someone who can tell me more about it."

Julian becomes incredibly confused. "Alrighty then." He walks away.

"Is your contact trustworthy?" Sandra asks.

"He's totally trustworthy. He's friends with Kevin after all."

Julie and Sandra look at each other, worriedly.

A small one person ship appears in the sky. It begins to land on the ground. Once it lands, a door slides open and a ramp lowers onto the ground. Someone walks down and Julie and Sandra gasp.

"Hey there, Benny boy, you called?" Argit says.

 _ **Fade out & fade in**_

"Hi, Argit." Ben says.

Argit walks over and shakes Ben's hand. "Listen, I don't have all day. As you know, I'm the mayor of Undertown."

"Yeah, I know, I just have one quick question to ask you." Ben tells him.

"And what would that be?"

"Do you know anything about swords turning people into ninjas?"

"You seriously called me all the way out here just to ask me a stupid question like that? You could've asked me that over a voice call!" Argit yells, agitated.

"Yeah, well, you look like you could use some exercise." Ben counters.

"And with that, you shall never get an answer out of me. Goodbye, Benjamin. Tell Kev I said hi." Argit gets back in his ship and flies away.

"What do we do now?" Julie asks.

"I guess we should ask Grandpa Max." Ben suggests.

"Yes, I know all about what's going on with that ninja, and it is in fact Carl." Max confirms.

Ben, Julie, and Sandra look at each other, then look back at the hologram of Max.

"So, what do we do?" Sandra asks.

"We have to try to talk some sense into him. That sword is from a very dangerous time. It somehow came into possession of the Tennyson's and it's been passed down the family lineage. We knew not to ever use it, only keep it as an artifact."

"I guess Dad didn't know," Ben says.

"I guess not." Max replies.

"How do we talk sense into him if we don't know where he is?" Sandra asks.

"Luckily, we actually do know where he is. Before I could confirm that the ninja was Carl, I sent a squad out to detain the ninja. They were equipped with a GPS tracker. Their last location seems to be the park downtown."

"We'll meet you there, Grandpa." Ben says. Max nods and his hologram vanishes.

"We should get there as soon as possible." Julie says.

Ben smiles as he transforms into XLR8. He grabs Sandra and Julie and holds them over his shoulders. "We definitely will get there fast all right." He then takes off to the park.

 _ **Fade out & fade in**_

Ben, Sandra, and Julie reach the park in no time flat. He sets them down and they catch their breath.

"I hope I don't have to go through that again." Sandra says.

"It's kind of fun once you get used to it." Julie admits.

"Maybe for you youngsters, but I think I'm too old to handle it."

Ben reverts back to human. "If Grandpa Max can handle it, you definitely can."

"Speaking of whom," Julie says, pointing behind them. They turn and see Max walking toward them.

"Hello, everyone," Max says.

"Hi, Grandpa." Ben says, waving. Julie and Sandra greet him as well.

"So, where's Carl?"

The answer is given when a Plumber zooms past them and smacks into a tree, falling limply on the ground. The four of them look on in horror at the lifeless body. They then turn to see a ninja walking toward them, sword at the ready.

"No offense, only defense. Fighting him while trying to bring him back won't work." Max says.

"Dad, stop, it's me, Benjamin, your son!" Ben yells at the ninja.

The ninja stops for a second, then continues walking toward them.

"Honey, it's me, Sandra, your wife! Please fight it. Don't let that sword control you!" Sandra yells.

The ninja stops again, this time longer than the first. Once again, though, he continues toward them.

"Son, it's me, Max, your father. Listen to us! Fight the sword!" Max yells.

The ninja doesn't stop this time. Instead he runs at them and once he reaches them, he swings his sword. Being the closest, Ben is only barely able to dodge the attack.

"Whoa!" Ben yelps.

The ninja continues to swing at the four of them. The only hits he's able to make are with his feet when he kicks them.

"Everyone, we should keep calling him what we call him. Hopefully it will bring him back a little bit. Once that happens, Ben, it'll be your turn." Max yells.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ben asks, confused.

"His outfit looks to be made of metal. A little machine in there too. Now, let's start!"

"Carl!" Julie yells.

"Dad!" Ben yells.

"Honey!" Sandra yells.

"Son!" Max yells.

As the four of them yell at the ninja, it causes him to decrease his attacks. Eventually, he stops all together and grabs his head, sword never leaving his grasp.

"Jeez, he really never drops that sword." Julie notes.

"Ben, now!"

"Alright, Dad, I think your outfit could use an…" Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms. "Upgrade!"

Ben morphs onto the ninja suit and tries to take over. The sword does give resistance, but it is no use against the power of a Galvanic Mechamorph. A bright light shines. Then a small explosion goes off, sending Max, Julie, and Sandra a few feet back.

They get up and look. Ben, now human again, is getting up. Carl is free of the sword and back in his normal attire. The sword is laying on the ground, a few feet away. They all run over to Carl, who begins to wake up.

"What in the world just happened?" He asks as the four of them stand over him.

"It's a long story, son," Max says.

"Why don't we talk about it over some smoothies, eh?" Ben suggests.

"Uh, okay then." Carl says. Max helps him up and gives him a hug. Ben and Julie give him one as well. Sandra hugs him and gives him a kiss.

"Alright, I gotta call Gwen and tell her to transfer money into my account." Ben says. The other four chuckle as they walk away from the scene.

Will Harangue sits in his chair at his news desks. A producer let's him know the camera is about to start rolling. He clears his throat and begins his speech. "Good afternoon, citizens of Bellwood! This is once again Will Harangue from the Will Harangue Nation. As you can see from this live footage, Ben Tennyson seems to have fixed the problem he most likely caused. The next problem, though is that he and his family didn't even clean the mess that was left all over the town! Instead, they went to have smoothies! If that doesn't show you what kind of person this menace is, then I don't know what will."

 **The End**

Credits

 **Characters:**

Ben Tennyson

Julie Yamamoto

Max Tennyson (first re-appearance)

Carl Tennyson (first re-appearance)

Sandra Tennyson (first re-appearance)

Argit (first re-appearance)

Julian

 **Villains:**

Will Harangue (first re-appearance)

 **Aliens Used:**

Four Arms

XLR8 (first re-appearance)

Upgrade (first re-appearance)


End file.
